Belonging
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Magic Roundabout fanfic.  Annabell often feels like she dosn't belong as she lives in solitude with only Train for company, but after meeting up with an old friend and falling in love she soon relizes what it means for her to belong in the village.
1. Annabell

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

It was a clear, starry night in a forest near The Magic Gardens and a tall woman named Annabell skidded to a stop annoyed.

"Come on you two this isn't funny anymore" she called.

She sighed and brushed her blond hair out of her green eyes.

"Come on you two" she repeated.

"Aw do we have to?" a voice teased.

"If you two don't come back now I wont give you a day off for the rest of the month" Annabell said crossing her arms.

"Fine" the voice said.

A few moments later a bright red train with two large blue wheels, funnel and whistle came over followed by a light pink train with light green wheels, funnel and a white patterns of roses over it's head came over.

"Come on it's late" Annabell said.

The pink train sighed.

"But we're bored" it said.

"Rosie it's eight at night, you know you should be resting and Train you should too" Annabell said.

Rosie sighed defeated.

However the red train wasn't going back without a fight.

"I'm staying here" he said.

"Train you're going back even if I have to drag you" Annabell said.

"Train come on I'm tiered, I don't want to put up with your mucking about" Rosie said.

Train sighed not wanting to annoy the two further.

"Ok" he said and returned to his shed.

Annabell sighed and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'd do if we never became friends" she said and walked back towards her home.

A short time later she arrived at a small house by a river with a large patio around it.

Annabell smiled seeing Train and Rosie safely inside their sheds.

She sighed and went inside to warm up.

Annabell brushed her blue jeans down and took off her grey coat to reveal her light green shirt.

She smiled and sat down thinking about everything that had happened to her over the last year.

Falling in love, finding out who her father was and having to save her best friend and love.

She smiled.

"And it all started at Christmas" she said.

* * *

It was a cold December afternoon and Annabell watched as Train went off to celebrate Christmas with his friends in the nearby village.

"Well looks like it just you and me again" she said looking at Rosie.

Rosie nodded and sighed.

"Come on I'll paint your shed now" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded.

"Hey he'll be back" Annabell said gently rubbing Rosie's head.

Rosie looked away.

"I know you haven't been feeling well but I promise I'll get you looked at this week ok" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded.

Annabell smiled seeing it had started to snow again.

"Well so much for painting" she said and returned inside.

"I really need to get that shed painted and get Rosie to a doctor" she said.

She sighed.

"_At least I have my friends_" she thought.

After she tidied up she decided to put on some Christmas songs.

She smiled.

"Fairytale of New York or Stay Another Day?" she asked.

She flipped a coin to decide.

After a while she went back outside to draw.

However Rosie was looking at the forest uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Annabell asked.

"Somethings out there" Rosie replied.

"I'll take a look"

Annabell slowly went over to find nothing in the forest.

"It's probably a little bunny" she said.

"Biggest rabbit I ever saw" Rosie muttered.

"Now I know you're being silly" Annabell said.

However someone sneezing caught her off guard.

"Is there somebody there?" she asked.

"Yeah no chance you know where the village is?" a voice asked.

"The village with the roundabout in the centre of it?" Annabell said.

"Yeah" the voice said.

"I think I know" Annabelle said.

"Think you can show me?" the voice asked.

"Rosie feel up to a trip?" Annabell asked.

Rosie nodded.

"Yeah we can take you" Annabell said.

"Thanks dude I appreciate it" the voice said.

"Come on old Rosie can get you there no prob" Annabell said.

The figure of the voice came over and Annabell was both shocked and surprised to see who the voice belonged to.


	2. Meeting Dylan

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

"Dylan is that you?" Annabell asked.

"Annabell" Dylan said.

The two stood in silence wondering if the other was real.

After what seemed like years the two walked up to each other.

"Is that really you Dylan or have I finally gone mad?" Annabell asked.

"Look in your heart and you'll find the answer" Dylan replied.

"It is you" Annabell said and the two embraced.

"It's been far to long" Dylan said.

Rosie whistled impatiently.

"Ok we're coming" Annabell said braking the embrace.

Dylan smiled.

"So I take it this is Rosie" he said.

Annabell nodded.

"Come on then" she said.

While they made their journey Annabell and Dylan started to talk.

"You should come to the party Annabell" Dylan said.

"I can't Dylan I wouldn't fit in" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled.

"You would" he said.

"No I wouldn't I'm just too different" Annabell said.

"And your talking to the rabbit who can talk and walk on two legs" Dylan pointed out.

Annabell smiled at Dylan's comment.

"I'm sorry Dylan but I can't leave Rosie by herself, she shouldn't even be out today anyway" she said.

Dylan looked down disappointed.

"Oh ok" he said.

"Tell you what if you're not doing anything tomorrow I can ask Train to find you and you can come over for the day" Annabell said trying to cheer Dylan up.

Dylan smiled.

"I'd like that" he said.

"How about ten o clock?" Annabell asked.

"Sure Train will know where to find me" Dylan replied.

Annabell smiled.

"We're here" Dylan said.

Rosie gently stopped to let Dylan out.

"So ten tomorrow" he said.

"Yep see you then" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded and went off.

"Come on lets get back" Annabell said.

"So how do you know Dylan?" Rosie asked once they returned.

"We're best friends well when we were kids we were anyway" Annabell replied.

"I'm surprised he still remembers me" she said.

"How long has it been?" Rosie asked.

"Well I last saw Dylan when I was four, that was before my mum forbid me to go near the village so it's been cor twenty four years" Annabell replied.

Rosie just stared.

"If I had a mouth it would be hanging open" she said.

Annabell smiled.

"He's right it's been far too long" she said and went back inside.

After a few hours Annabell went back outside.

"Ok Rosie I got an appointment for you on the twenty seventh" she said coming over.

Rosie just nodded.

When Train returned later that night he was clearly tiered.

"Train can you do me a favour?" Annabell asked.

"If it's picking Dylan up at ten tomorrow sure" Train replied.

"How did" Annabell began.

"I overheard you and Dylan talking" Train replied.

Annabell smiled.

"Ok you two early night" she said.

Rosie yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Train quietly went into his shed and fell asleep.

Anabell smled and returned inside looking foward to seeing her old friend again.


	3. Reunion

**A/N: I only own Annabell, Rosie, Jason and Shadow I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

That night Annabell kept dreaming of her past.

* * *

A young Annabell was playing with a young Dylan and young Train by the windmill in the village.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Dunno" Dylan replied and started to fall asleep.

"Come on Dylan wake up" Annabell said.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys" Dylan yawned.

"You really need to see a doctor about that" Annabell said.

Train had to nod in agreement.

"Annabell mum told me to get you, we gotta go" a taller blacked haired boy with blue eyes said coming over on a black train.

"Oh sorry Dylan I gotta go" Annabell said getting into Train.

Dylan nodded and watched as Annabell followed her older brother back.

* * *

Annabell yawned waking up to the early morning sun.

After giving Train a quick wash down she watched as he went off and came back a few hours later with Dylan.

"Thanks Train" Dylan said.

"No problem" Train said and went off.

"Good morning" Annabell said going over.

"Good morning to you" Dylan smiled.

He looked over at Rosie who was ignoring the two.

"Sorry 'bout her she still isn't feeling well" Annabell explained.

"It's ok" Dylan said.

"Do you want to come inside?" Annabell asked.

"If it's ok with you I'd like to stay out here for a little bit" Dylan replied.

Annabell smiled.

"You haven't changed Dylan" she said.

"Neither have you by the looks of things" Dylan said.

The two sat down under a tree.

"Why did you leave the village?" Dylan asked but quickly put his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry dude that so slipped out" he said.

"Hey you have a right to know" Annabell said not bothered by Dylan's question.

"Well in all honesty I'm not sure about why we had to move, all I remember is one day mum told me my father lived in the village and he didn't want anything to do with me, after that day I was forbidden to go near the village and we moved to this place" Annabell explained.

"No chance you ever found out who your father was then?" Dylan asked.

Annabell shook her head.

"So how long you been looking after Train and Rosie for?" Dylan asked.

"Fifteen years give or take with Train and ten years with Rosie" Annabell replied.

"You see when Jason and Shadow moved out mum brought Rosie so Train wouldn't get lonely" she added.

"Train never did like Shadow did he?" Dylan asked.

"Sibling rivalry in a way I suppose" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded.

"I don't suppose anybody in the village remembers me" Annabell said.

"Never asked" Dylan said.

"Well I suppose the only ones who would remember me would be you and Mr Rusty" Annabell said.

Dylan yawned and nodded.

"How many times did I tell you to see a doctor about that?" Annabell asked.

"I never got over you leaving, I couldn't go" Dylan replied quietly.

Annabell smiled overhearing what Dylan said.

She waited for five seconds before Dylan fell asleep.

"Can I wake him up?" Rosie asked.

"Don't scare him too badly" Annabell replied.

Rosie whistled loudly aldo her whistle sounded like a banshee scream.

Dylan almost jumped onto Annabell scared.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Rosie's whistle" Annabell replied.

"That gave me a scare" Dylan said.

"Sorry" Rosie said.

"It's ok" Dylan smiled.

"You know it's a good thing the snow hasn't come under the trees" Annabell started but was cut off by a large bit of snow falling onto her head from the branch above her.

Dylan laughed but a few seconds later a pile of snow fell on his head and shoulders.

Annabell laughed.

"I'm sorry Dylan but you know what they say What goes around comes around" she said.

Dylan brushed the snow off him and smiled.

"Do you want to go in now before we turn into snow sculptures?" Annabell asked.

"I think it would be wise" Dylan replied and followed Annabell inside.


	4. Farewell For The Night

****

A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.

* * *

For the rest of the day Annabell and Dylan talked about days gone by until it started to get dark.

"Guess I'd better get going" Dylan said seeing Train returning.

Annabell nodded.

"So we still friends?" she asked.

"Forever and always no matter what happens and that's a promise" Dylan replied.

Annabell smiled.

"Forever and always" she said.

Dylan smiled.

Annabell went outside and watched as Train took Dylan back.

"Good day?" Rosie asked.

Annabell nodded.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Don't forget I made the appointment for noon tomorrow" Annabell said looking at Rosie.

Rosie nodded and started to nod off.

* * *

"Thanks Train" Dylan said getting off at his house.

Train nodded.

"See you in the morning" he said and returned to his home.

Dylan smiled and picked up his guitar and started to play whatever came into his head.

After a while Dylan stopped and looked up at the stars.

He smiled thinking back to the time he had gone camping with Annabell.

The two had ended up running inside when it started to pour down with rain.

Annabell had come back only a bit wet but Dylan was soaked to the bone.

Dylan smiled.

"Those were better times" he said.

He yawned and returned inside before he fell asleep in the snow again.

* * *

Train yawned going into his shed.

"Busy day?" Rosie asked.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had" Train replied.

"Not my fault I'm a race train and you're a work train" Rosie said.

"I know" Train yawned.

"Night" Rosie said.

"Yeah night" Train said.

Annabell smiled seeing the two fast asleep.

"Beats fighting every night" she said and went inside.

For the rest of the night Annabell kept thinking back to when she was younger.

She smiled thinking of the camping trip in her garden that ended in her and Dylan getting soaking wet.

She chuckled before sitting down and thinking.

"Maybe I should go back to the village forbidden or not" she muttered.

She shuddered at the thought of her family discovering if she did go to the village.

"Why did you forbid me?" Annabell asked to nobody in particular.

After some thought Annabell decided to sleep on the matter and think about it after getting Rosie sorted.

The next morning Annabell woke up early as normal.

"Morning you two" she said.

Train lazily opened one eye.

"It can't be morning already I've just got in" he mumbled half asleep.

"Come on rise and shine" Annabell said.

Train yawned and stood upright.

Rosie gave Train a sympathetic look.

"Look I know you're tiered Train but you know you've already had your day off this month" Annabell said.

"I know" Train said.

"Sorry Train" Annabell said and chucked a snowball at him to wake him up.

It did the job and woke him up.

Annabell ducked seeing the snowball coming at her.

Rosie watched as Train chased Annabell around the garden.

He almost caught her but Annabell jumped onto a thick tree branch about thirty foot from the ground.

Train stopped and looked up.

Annabell smiled.

"You look like an ant from up here" she said.

"Ha ha ha" Train said and went off.

Annabell smiled and jumped down.

"There is no way any person can do that without hurting themselves" Rosie said.

"Except for me" Annabell said.

"How you feeling anyway?" she asked.

"Still in pain" Rosie replied.

Annabell gently rubbed Rosie's head.

"We're getting you sorted today ok" she said.

Rosie nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village Dylan walked into the village centre and was greeted by the sound of Ermintrude's singing.

Dylan flinched at the sound.

"_I'm glad Annabell doesn't have to hear this_" he thought to himself.

He shuddered as a cold wind blew past him.

"It's way too cold for a concert today" he whispered.


	5. The Next Morning

****

A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.

* * *

Annabell was sitting by the swing next to the train sheds when she noticed how quiet Rosie had been for the last ten minutes.

She went over to see Rosie half conscious her head held low.

Annabell sighed.

"Sorry but I had to sedate her so I can have a look at her" a blond haired brown eyed man said checking her over.

"I know" Annabell said.

"It isn't her fault, she just doesn't like people she never has. I think she must have had a bad experience before I got her" she added.

After ten minutes Rosie started to come round.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your shed" Annabell replied.

"What happened?" Rosie asked.

"You had to be sedated" Annabell replied.

"Did he find anything?" Rosie asked.

"No Rosie, and I'm starting to think it's all in your head. This happens every year" Annabel replied.

"Fire" Rosie mumbled.

"What fire?" Annabell asked.

"Fire that destroyed my home" Rosie replied.

"Now I understand" Annabell said.

Rosie slowly sat up.

"Hey its ok" Annabell whispered.

Rosie yawned she was still partly out of it.

"At least the sun's shining" Annabell said.

Rosie leaned her head on Annabell.

"Come on you" Annabell said leading Rosie around the garden.

After half an hour Rosie was wide awake and raring to go for a run.

"Ok but just a quick run" Annabell said jumping in.

Rosie smiled and shot off faster than a blink.

Annabell smiled feeling the wind in her face.

A few minutes later Rosie stopped tiered.

Annabell smiled.

"_Even if she is built for racing, she tires herself out too much_" she thought.

"Come on let's get back" she said getting out.

Rosie nodded.

When they got back Annabell was surprised to see Train back early.

"Day off" he said shrugging.

Annabell sighed.

"Ok" she said.

"How did it go?" Train asked.

"Found nothing" Rosie replied.

Train sighed.

"Every year" he muttered.

"Isn't my fault!" Rosie protested.

"Hey, knock it, off both of you!" Annabell said before an argument could break out.

The two trains stopped.

"Sorry Rosie I'm just tiered" Train said.

"Well sorry _I _got traumatised by a fire" Rosie said and walked off.

Annabell sighed.

"Well at least we know why Rosie acts up" she said and went over to Rosie.

Annabell saw Rosie tense up as she approached.

"I want some time alone" Rosie said.

Annabell nodded and sat back on the swing.

Annabell started to think but her mind kept thinking about Dylan.

She shook her head trying to think of something else.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but think of Dylan.

She smiled.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Back in the village Dylan had managed to get out of doing a concert and was just playing his guitar but couldn't help but think of Annabell.

He smiled and kept on playing.

After five minutes he decided to go back, even though the sun was shining it was still too cold for his liking.

"At least_ this _cold weather doesn't last_" _he thought_._

Ever since the incident involving Zeebad Dylan had started to hate the cold weather.

But he knew that would never happen again.

Dylan shuddered.

"Stop thinking about it Dylan" he told himself.

He wondered if Annabell knew about what happened, if Train had told her about everything they had to endure.

He paused.

Surely she knew about it.

Even if was soon going to be a year since that had happened, she had to know.

Dylan pushed it out of his mind.

"Maybe when I see her next I can ask her" he thought.

He smiled thinking about his friend.

He knew Annabell would allways be safe in the forest from anything like Zeebad.

She would always be safe no matter what happened around her.


	6. A Secret Meeting

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Annabell went over to Train.

"Afternoon" she said.

"Afternoon" Train yawned stretching his wheels.

"Train can you do me a favour?" Annabell asked.

"No" Train said pretending to go back to sleep.

"Train" Annabell said sternly.

"Ok what's the favour?" Train asked.

"Take this to Dylan before sundown, it's important he gets it" Annabell replied showing Train a envelope.

Train nodded.

Annabell gave Train the letter and watched as he went off.

She looked over at Rosie who had calmed down.

"Hey" she said.

Rosie looked up.

"Hi" she said.

Annabell smiled.

"Feel like going for a late night ride later?" she asked.

Rosie smiled.

"You bet!" she said exited.

Within ten minutes Train found Dylan sitting by the windmill.

He whistled to get Dylan's attention.

Dylan woke with a start.

"Oh hey Train" he said.

"Letter for you" Train said.

Dylan stood up and took the letter from Train.

He read it and smiled.

"Thanks Train" he said.

Train nodded.

"No problem" he said and went off.

Dylan looked at the letter again and smiled.

"What you got there Dylan?" a voice asked almost making Dylan jump higher than the windmill.

"Don't scare me like that dude" Dylan said catching his breath.

"Sorry" a light brown dog said sarcastically.

"It's privet Doogie" Dylan said.

Dougal rolled his eyes.

"Whatever oh by the way you better get to the roundabout in the next two minutes before the concert starts" he said.

That woke Dylan up.

"Oh man" he groaned and ran as fast as he could.

He got half way there before remembering there wasn't suppose to be a concert until after the new year.

But he went over anyway to see Dougal had pulled a joke on him.

"Very funny Dougie" he said.

There still wasn't anybody outside it was still cold.

"Next time think before you run" he calmly told himself.

He looked up at the clock.

"Four thirty better get back" he said and walked back.

Later that night once everybody was asleep Dylan quietly went to the bandstand and waited.

* * *

Annabell smiled seeing Train fast asleep.

"Ok let's go" she whispered.

Rosie nodded.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"The village" Annabell replied.

"What! But you're forbidden to go" Rosie said.

Annabell smiled.

"Chill out Rosie I know what I'm doing" she said.

"Ok if you're sure" Rosie said and took Annabell to the village.

Once they go there Annabell smiled.

"I'll walk back Rosie" she said.

"Oh no your not I'll wait for you by that windmill" Rosie said and went off.

Annabell smiled and silently went to the centre of the village.

"Dylan" she whispered.

Dylan turned around and smiled seeing Annabell.

"I knew I could trust you" Annabell said.

"You know the risk we're taking right?" Dylan asked.

Annabell nodded.

"Why do you think I'm doing this" she said.

Dylan nodded smiling.

Annabell smiled looking around.

"It's just as I remember it" she said.

"Yeah not that much has changed" he yawned.

"You better not fall asleep on me" Annabell said.

Dylan almost fell asleep but managed to keep himself awake.

He smiled embarrassed.

"Where do you want to begin?" he asked.

"I'm following you" Annabell replied.

Dylan smiled and took Annabell around the village.

Once they were finished it was clear the two were both tiered.

"Well I'd better get back" Annabell said.

Dylan yawned and nodded.

Annabell gave Dylan a goodbye hug and went to find Rosie.

Dylan felt himself blush and walked back unaware somebody had been watching them.


	7. Consequences

**A/N: I only own Annabell, Rosie, Jason and Shadow I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

The next morning Annabell yawned sitting up on her sofa.

"Wow I must of really been tiered" she said.

She yawned once more and looked outside to see most of the snow had melted.

A short time later Annabell went outside.

"Morning" she said.

"Afternoon" Rosie said.

Annabell looked behind her and saw she had slept in until one thirty seven in the afternoon.

"Okay I _was_ really tiered last night" she said.

"I think you got mail" Rosie said.

Annabell nodded and flicked through her mail.

"Bill, junk, junk, bill" she muttered.

She sighed until she saw a letter by her feet.

She picked it up and after reading it her eyes went wide.

"Annabell?" Rosie asked going over.

"I need to phone someone I'll be back in a minute" Annabell said nervously.

Rosie looked her friend worried.

She sighed and went for a run around the forest.

Annabell sat down and stared at the letter.

"This is what you get for doing risks" she said.

She was about to pick up her phone when a knock on the door stopped her.

She sighed.

"Please be somebody I _want_ to see" she whispered.

She got a surprise seeing Dylan outside the door.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Dylan nodded panting.

"Long run" he said.

"Jason's in the village isn't he?" Annabell asked.

"Yeah I think he saw us" Dylan replied.

Annabell nodded.

"You got a letter too then" Dylan said.

"Yeah" Annabell replied.

"I need to go to the village" she said.

"What! You can't go" Dylan said.

"If Jason's in the village then so will Shadow and if he and Train see each other there's going to be a fight" Annabell said.

Dylan grabbed Annabell's arm.

"Please Anna don't go" he whispered.

Annabell paused and met Dylan's gaze.

"He wants you to come to the village to prove you went there" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"You can let go now" she said.

"Sorry" Dylan said blushing.

Annabell smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Dylan asked.

We?" Annabell asked.

"Hey I'm in this as much as you are" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

She whistled loudly and Rosie came over.

"No time to explain just get us to the village as fast as you can" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded as the two jumped in.

"So what's the plan?" Dylan asked.

"Plan? Err" Annabell said.

"Right Dylan I need to get Train out of the village before a fight breaks out between him and Shadow, but I don't know how I'm going to do that" she said.

"Leave that to me" Dylan said.

"If you find Train tell him to meet us at the abandoned station" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded.

"Stop here" Dylan whispered.

Rosie stopped.

"Good luck" Annabell whispered.

Dylan nodded and went over to the village.

Once he got back he noticed nobody was outside.

"Anybody here?" he called.

"Where is she?" a voice asked.

Dylan didn't answer.

Somebody forced him onto the nearest wall.

"Where is she rabbit?" the voice asked.

"Like I'd tell you" Dylan replied.

"You'd better tell me" the voice hissed.

"No" Dylan replied firmly.

He then felt the figure place his arms in a awkward position.

Dylan tried to free himself but found it impossible.

"Now are you going to be good and tell me where Annabell's hiding or do I have to make you tell me" the voice asked bringing Dylan to his knees.

"Enough" another voice shouted.

"Thanks Zeb" Dylan whispered as the figure let go of him.

Dylan looked behind him to see Jason standing behind him.

Seeing his chance he limped over to the bandstand and sat down.

Jason growled.

"Just tell Annabell this, if I catch her over here again there'll be trouble" Jason said before a large black train appeared and went off.

Dylan sighed rubbing his arms.

"Are you ok Dylan?" Zebedee asked going over.

Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" he said.

Dylan sighed and looked up at the clear sky.

"I hope you're ok" he whispered.


	8. The Abandoned Station

****

A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.

* * *

Rosie took Annabell to a abandoned station.

Annabell sighed.

"Nobody's been in here for a while" she said going over.

"Do you think Dylan will find Train?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I have faith in him" Annabell said.

Rosie smiled.

"That isn't all" she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Annabell asked.

"I've seen the way you look at him Annabell" Rosie replied.

Annabell blushed.

"See, you never acted like that before the two of you met up" Rosie pointed out.

"Ok so maybe I like him" Annabell said going redder.

"You love him" Rosie said.

"Be quiet" Annabell said blushing even more.

Rosie laughed.

"I knew you got him to get Train for a reason" she said.

Annabell rolled her eyes and went inside the derelict building.

"Keep a look out" she said.

"You love Dylan, you love Dylan" Rosie chanted.

Annabell sighed and sat on the floor.

"Both of you please be safe" she whispered.

After a few minutes Annabell heard Train whistle.

She went outside and smiled seeing the two.

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Train replied.

"I'm ok" Dylan said still rubbing his arm.

Annabell went over worried.

"He wanted me to tell him where you were but I said no" Dylan explained.

"Thanks for not telling him" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled.

"But everyone now knows about you" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"I don't care" she said.

"I've been asked to bring you to the village" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"You ok Annabell? You've been real quiet" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded blushing.

Dylan smiled, he was starting to go pink as well.

Rosie laughed.

"Dylan and Annabell sitting in a tree" she started.

"Rosie!" the trio said annoyed.

Rosie smirked to herself and whispered something to Train.

Train nodded.

The two went over to Dylan and Annabell and gave them a nudge towards each other.

Annabell smiled.

"Nice try guys" she said.

Rosie had an annoyed look on her face.

Annabell couldn't help but smile at her friends attempt.

Dylan cleared his throat.

"We'd err better get going" he said.

Annabell nodded jumping into Rosie.

"She has a door you know" Dylan said.

"It's painted on, on this side and besides it's quicker and Rosie's never complained" Annabell said.

"Don't even think about it" Train said.

"Like I'd try dude" Dylan said sitting down.

"Hey Train I'll race ya" Rosie said.

"No! no racing" Annabell said.

"I ain't in the mood to race anyway" Train said.

"Come on you two lets go" Annabell said.

The two set off at a quick pace.

Annabell looked over at Dylan and smiled blushing.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure, all I remember is being asked to get you, to keep you safe" Dylan replied.

Annabell nodded.

"I'm sure you're not getting in trouble" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled.


	9. The Village

**A/N: I only own Annabell, Rosie, Shadow and Jason I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

As they entered the village Annabell noticed Rosie start to slow down.

"What's with Rosie?" Dylan asked.

"She doesn't get on well with others, she can probably hear the villagers" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded.

Rosie hit the breaks hard when she saw the villagers.

Annabell sighed.

"Ok she isn't going to move" she said stepping out.

She gently told Rosie not to worry.

"She's very shy then" Dylan said.

Annabell nodded.

"Yeah but if she doesn't want to go I wont force her" she added.

Dylan nodded.

"Do you want me to wait with her?" Train asked.

"Up to you" Annabell replied.

Dylan smiled and stood next to Annabell.

The two walked into the village centre.

Dylan could tell Annabell was nervous.

She smiled nervously.

Dylan smiled back.

Annabell gulped quietly.

The two stopped and Annabell looked down.

"So she's the one who's caused this problem" Dougal said.

"Hey lay off her dude!" Dylan said defensively.

Everybody looked at Dylan.

"It wasn't her fault" Dylan said quickly.

Annabell smiled.

"Then who's fault is it?" Dougal asked.

"Enough both of you" Zebedee interrupted silencing the two.

Annabell gulped.

"Annabell why did you come to the village when you know your mother forbid you to return here?" Zebedee asked.

"I-I just wanted to see the village once more" Annabell replied quietly.

"How did you know Annabell's forbidden? I never mentioned it" Dylan asked.

"For now some things are best left untold" Zebedee replied.

By now Dylan could see how uncomfortable Annabell was.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Dylan" Annabell whispered.

"You don't need to be" Dylan said.

Zebedee sighed he could tell Dylan was going to try to keep Annabell in the village if he could.

"Ok this needs to be decided today, so we'll take a vote, everyone who thinks Annabell should be allowed to come here stand on the left and everyone who thinks Annabell should not be allowed to come here stand on the right" he said.

Everyone choose their side, which resulted in Annabell being allowed to come to the village.

Dougal sighed defeated.

Annabell smiled hearing Train whistle approvingly.

Rosie however didn't make a sound.

"_I need to work on her trust if this is ever going to get sorted_" Annabell thought to herself.

She smiled feeling more welcome than she had been in a long time.

"So what are we going to do if he ever comes back?" Dougal asked.

Everyone went quiet.

"Keep Annabell away from him" Dylan replied.

Annabell nodded knowing that she always had a quick getaway if she needed one.

"And if we can't get her out in time?" Dougal asked.

"You'll get me out" Annabell said.

"Trust me I'll get out in time" she said.

Just as she finished speaking both Train and Rosie came over to prove her point.

Annabell smiled seeing her friends.

"Ok then I give in" Dougal said.

Annabell then noticed what the time was.

"I'd better get back if Rosie wants her evening run" she told herself.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here" Annabell said.

She saw how bored Rosie looked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back home just yet" Dylan said clearly worried.

"Don't worry Dylan I'll be fine" Annabell said.

"It isn't just you I'm worried about" Dylan said remembering some of the fights Shadow and Train used to get in.

Rosie went over and nudged Dylan gently.

"Train can stay here, Jason doesn't even know I exist I could bring Annabell to safety if he comes looking for her" she said.

Annabell looked over at Train.

"It is the safest thing we can do" he said.

"Ok that's what we'll do" Annabell said.

"If he dose come where's the safe point?" Dylan asked.

"The abandoned station" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded as Annabell boarded a very inpatient Rosie.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Annabell said.

Train nodded and watched as the two went off.

After they left everyone went on with what they were doing.

All except Dylan.

Zebedee knew something about Annabell, and Dylan wanted to know what.


	10. That Evening & The Morning After

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

Later that night Dylan couldn't help but think of Annabell.

He sighed and sat up.

"Don't worry so much dude, Anna will be fine" he said.

After a while he decided to take a walk.

Dylan looked up at the full moon and sighed.

He then noticed Train going around the trees aimlessly.

Dylan sighed, it was clear how worried they both were.

"Train" Dylan whispered.

Train stopped and looked up at Dylan.

"Can't sleep either?" Dylan asked.

Train shook his head.

"Same" Dylan said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" he said trying to calm himself down.

Train nodded.

"I'm sure going over to check on them would be ok" Dylan said.

So the two silently went to check on their friends.

They were relieved to see the two safe.

Train yawned and started to doze off.

Dylan got out and fell asleep by the nearest tree.

The next morning Annabell went outside wearing her normal blue jeans, red top and grey boots and saw Train and Dylan fast asleep.

She smiled and picked up a hose.

She smirked to herself and set it off full blast at Dylan.

Dylan jumped up in shock feeling the freezing cold water touching his skin.

Annabell looked at Dylan and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dylan asked annoyed.

"You wet your pants" Annabell said trying to catch her breath.

"Ha ha it is to laugh" Dylan said and snatched up the hose.

Annabell was still laughing when she saw Dylan had the hose.

"Hey no fair" she said.

"Ok I'm sorry" she said calming down.

Dylan smiled.

"Don't do that ever again" he said.

"You have my word" Annabell said.

"You can put it down now" she said.

Dylan nodded and put the hose down.

Annabell smiled and woke Rosie and Train up.

Train yawned and looked around.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

Annabell smiled.

"It doesn't matter" she said.

"Morning you two" Rosie said stretching her wheels.

"Hey" Train smiled.

"You ready for your run?" Annabell asked.

"You bet I am" Rosie replied.

"I'll meet you by the windmill when I'm done" Annabell said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go through the woods after what happened yesterday?" Dylan asked.

Annabell smiled.

"Dylan you don't need to worry about me all the time" she said.

"I know but" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled.

"But?" she said.

"But I don't like the idea of you getting hurt, you know, I mean I know you can look after yourself but I just want to make sure you're safe" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled warmly and hugged him.

Train however just rolled his eyes.

Rosie laughed at Train's reaction.

"Come on lets go" Rosie said going off.

Train nodded and followed.

"Are you two" Rosie started but stopped when she saw the two kissing.

Train looked behind him and looked as if he was about to throw up.

"Ok _that's_ mentally scared me" he said.

Rosie whistled and the two blushed.

"Lets not tell anyone about that for now" Annabell said.

"Yeah" Dylan agreed.

"So meet you by the windmill" he said.

"Yep" Annabel said and jumped into Rosie.

Rosie set off as fast as she could.

"You coming?" Train asked.

"Yeah" Dylan replied.

"I won't tell anyone you two kissed" Train said.

"Thanks" Dylan smiled.


	11. The Truth At Last

**A/N: I only own Annabell, Rosie and Jason I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

**

* * *

**

Three months later Annabell had made friends with everyone in the village but was keeping her love for Dylan secret.

That morning Annabell was busy drawing the roundabout while Ermintrude was doing a concert.

"I don't know how you can stand listening to her singing" Dougal whispered.

Annabell shrugged.

"I guess I'm used to it now" Annabell replied.

After the concert Dylan went over to see what Annabell was drawing.

"That's amazing" he said.

"It's nothing just a sketch" Annabell said.

"How long you been drawing that for?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm about the same time the concert started" Annabell replied.

Dylan whistled impressed.

Annabell shrugged and sighed.

"You thinking about who your dad is again?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah" Annabell admitted.

Dylan sighed, he wanted to help Annabell but didn't know how.

"Annabell can I have a talk with you in privet?" Zebedee asked.

Annabell nodded and stood up.

"Can you look after my drawing pad while I'm gone?" she asked.

Dylan nodded.

Annabell smiled and went off.

Once they were away from the village Zebedee sighed.

"_I only hope this goes well_" he thought.

"Annabell there's something I need to tell you about your dad" he said.

Annabell looked hopeful at the thought of finding out something about her dad.

"You see Annabell when your mum first came to the village her and you father fell in love at first sight, but it soon became obvious if anyone found out about them nobody would understand" Zebedee began.

"What happened?" Annabell asked.

"They had a secret relationship until your dad found out your mum had access to someone more dangerous than anyone else realized at the time. After that when your mum told your dad she was expecting you and Jason both your parents decided it was best for you not to know anything about your dad" Zebedee replied.

"If they had a secret relationship then how" Annabell began before something clicked.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" she asked.

"If what you think I'm saying is that I may be your father yes" Zebedee replied.

"That would explain a lot" Annabell said.

She sat down on a rock and sighed taking everything in.

After a few minutes she stood back up.

"Thanks for telling me.. dad" she said.

"Remember Annabell I might not be your dad there is a chance someone else might be" Zebedee said.

"The dangerous one you were talking about is Zeebad isn't it?" Annabell asked.

"I'm afraid so" Zebedee replied.

"I hope you are my dad, your more fun" Annabell said.

Zebedee smiled.

It was then Annabell felt a cold wind blow past her.

"Is it me or has it suddenly got cold?" she asked rubbing her arms.

She breathed out and could see her breath.

"Annabell get back to the village" Zebedee whispered.

"Why? What is it?" Annabell asked.

No sooner had the words left her mouth a small blue ball came flying at them.

Annabell ducked and watched as where the ball landed froze everything around it.

She gulped frozen to the spot.

In between the trees she could see Jason watching her.

She fled as fast as she could.

"Well that answers that question" she said.

By the time she had reached the safety of the village she was panting.

She sat down too tiered to move.

"_If he has ice powers then what am I suppose to be?" _she asked herself.

After a few minutes she could hear her friends calling her name.

"Found her!" Rosie called.

Annabell looked up exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked running over.

"I feel like I've been to hell and back" Annabell replied.

"Come on everyone's worried about you" Dylan said.

He helped Annabell to her feet and brought her to the village centre.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast before" she said still out of breath.

"What happened?" Train asked coming over.

Annabell held her head.

"It's nothing guys" she lied.

Dylan sighed, he knew Annabell wasn't going to tell him what happened.

But he had a feeling deep inside things were going to get worse before they got better.


	12. Back To Normality?: Part 1

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie**** I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

**

* * *

**A few days later Annabell was back to her normal and getting on with life as normal.

"How on earth you can knock each others furnaces out of place is beyond me!" she said after examining Train and Rosie.

"Her fault" Train said.

"Don't start, either of you" Annabell said.

She sighed.

"Until I can find a way of getting both of you sorted you're going to have to stay here Train, I can't risk something going wrong" she said.

"You did that on purpose" Train whispered annoyed.

"Nuh uh" Rosie said.

"Enough!" Annabell said.

The two went quiet.

Annabell sighed and sat on her swing.

"We're really in trouble now aren't we" Rosie said.

"Yeah" Train nodded.

"Morning" Dylan said coming over.

"Hey" Annabell said glumly.

"What's wrong Annabell?" Dylan asked.

He still had no idea about Annabell had been through.

Annabell looked up at Dylan and smiled.

"These two" she said pointing to the now resting trains "Decided it would be a good idea to play near the mud, and now both of them have knocked their furnaces out of place, so till then Train is stuck here" Annabell replied.

"I'm not even going to pretend I have a clue" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled.

"Too many big words?" she asked.

"Ha ha ha" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled.

"And the problem is I don't know anywhere I can get them fixed up" she said.

Dylan smiled.

"I think if you ask Zeb nicely he'd be able to help" he said.

Rosie shifted uncomfortably.

Annabell smiled warmly.

"I'll think about it" she said.

Dylan nodded.

"So apart from this setback are we still going to go for our walk later?" he asked.

Annabell smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied.

"Oh brother" Train said.

Annabel rolled her eyes.

"You can talk" she said.

"Ok you two break it up" Dylan said.

The two went quiet.

Annabell smiled and jumped into the nearest tree.

"Catch me if you can" she teased.

"No way you're getting me up there dude" Dylan said sitting down.

Annabell just smiled.

"How can you jump that high without hurting yourself anyway?" Dylan asked.

"I just can" Annabell replied sitting on the branch..

Dylan looked up, he knew what would happen if he tried to jump the tree.

Annabell just grinned and black flipped down to the ground.

"Show-off" Dylan said.

Annabell stuck her tongue out for a laugh.

"He has a point" Rosie said.

"You are a bit of a show-off" Train added.

Annabell gave the three an annoyed look.

"I give up with you three" she said.

Rosie laughed.

Annabell pretended to get in a strop and walked off.

Dylan stood up and followed Annabell to the back of the house.

Annabell smiled.

"You're not in a strop are you?" Dylan asked.

"Nope" Annabell smiled.

"I knew it" Dylan said.

"So what are you going to do about them?" he asked.

"Well I need to do something soon, it's dangerous to leave them with their parts the way they are" Annabell replied.

Dylan nodded.

"I wouldn't worry too much Anna I'm sure everything will work out" Dylan said.

Annabell smiled.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well as long as you don't try to fix them" Dylan said.

"Hey! I was three, how was I suppose to know what I was doing" Annabell protested.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Train still has nightmares about that" she said.

"Can't blame him" Dylan said sympathetically.

Annabell nodded.

The two then heard Rosie let out a scared whistle.

Annabell ran over faster than Dylan could blink.

He went over and saw Annabell trying to calm Rosie down.

"Somein's spooked her real bad" he said going over.

"Dylan stay back! I can't control her" Annabell called with fear in her voice.

Dylan kept his distance.

"Calm down" Annabell said.

However Rosie was slamming herself into the sides of the sheds.

"Train get out now!" Annabell said as the creaking began.

Train quickly got out and watched as Annabell tried to get Rosie out.

"Come on Rosie we need to get out" she said.

However Rosie didn't move.

"Rosie please you need to get out of here" Annabell pleaded as the groaning and creaking got louder.

However a light orange light appeared around the two and teleported them to safety just as the sheds collapsed.

Dylan and Train ran over worried.

"Are you two ok?" Dylan asked.

Annabell nodded finally calming Rosie down.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know there was an orange light then you appeared here" Train replied.

Annabell looked down at her hands and for a split second saw a orange aura around them.

She sighed.

"What freaked you out?" she asked.

"I think she just drifted off and had a bad dream about you know what" Train replied.

Rosie shuddered.

"Did you have a flashback?" Annabell asked.

Rosie nodded.

"Ok" Annabell gently said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dylan asked.

Annabell nodded, but she knew how dangerous Rosie got when she had a dream about fire.


	13. Back To Normality?: Part 2

**A/N: I only own Annabell and Rosie**** I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters used in the story.**

* * *

Annabell sighed.

"Dylan I need to do something, can you keep an eye on these two?" she asked.

Dylan nodded.

Annabell smiled and went back behind the house.

She looked down at her hands, they were still glowing with a orange aura.

"I wonder" she said and tried to move a loose log with her aura.

She smiled seeing she could only move it a few cm's, but she could move it none the less.

"What else can I do?" she asked.

"Not a lot at this point in time" a voice replied making Annabell jump.

Annabell looked behind her and saw Zebedee standing behind her.

"Don't scare me like that" she said.

"Sorry Annabell I didn't mean to make you jump" Zebedee said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Annabell asked.

"Long enough" Zebedee replied.

Annabell nodded.

"What's happening to me?" Annabell asked.

"Your powers are starting to develop" Zebedee replied.

Annabell looked at her hands.

"Your friendship between Rosie and wanting to get her to a safe place must of awakened your power" Zebedee explained.

Annabell nodded as the aura disappeared.

When she returned to the front of the house she saw the sheds re built and both Train and Rosie looking better.

Annabell smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Rosie raced around Train ready to race, and Train just looked at Rosie bored.

It was then she noticed Dylan was gone.

"BOO!" he said grabbing Annabell's arms.

Annabell screamed and jumped forward.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said catching her breath.

"I wont" Dylan promised.

The two could hear Rosie laughing.

"Hardy ha, ha" Annabell said noticing Train had gone.

"Thanks for waiting dude" Dylan said.

"I'll give you a ride" Rosie offered.

"Thanks" Dylan said.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up" Annabell said.

Rosie nodded and took Dylan off.

Once Annabell was sure they were gone she tried to move things with her aura again.

Nothing happened.

She sighed.

"It will take more time for your powers to fully develop, but once they have developed more I can show you the things you can do with them" Zebedee said.

Annabell nodded.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never known of a human inheriting a wizards powers before" Zebedee replied.

"When they find out everyone will freak, but whether it's the good kind or not I'm not sure" Annabell said.

She sighed.

"I'm going to take a long walk" she said.

"Ok you'll know where I'll be if you need me" Zebedee said.

Annabell nodded.

On her walk she started to think about her and her brothers powers.

"What if he turns out as powerful as Zeebad and I'm by myself? How will I protect myself?" she asked herself.

"What if my powers still undeveloped and he attacks?" she whispered.

She shuddered.

Annabell closed her eyes and focused.

She could feel the different auras in the woods, but no evil or bad auras could be found.

Annabell smiled and walked on.

She continued to walk until she could see the village.

She saw Rosie and Train talking by the windmill.

Annabell smiled and walked by, not wanting to interrupt the two.

"So now I have magical powers, are things ever going to be normal for me?" Annabell asked herself.


	14. Rosie's Past

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie and Annabell.**

**I would also like to say thank you to badberry123, Onyx Katt and Jamester0091 for reviewing this story so far.**

**

* * *

**

Rosie sighed looking down at the village.

Train had seen how lonely Rosie looked and went over to her.

"Hey" he said.

Rosie looked up.

"Oh hey" she said.

"You ok?" Train asked concerned.

"I guess" Rosie replied.

"You don't seem ok to me" Train said.

Rosie sighed.

"I guess I'm just thinking about the past" she said.

"Do you want to talk about it? After all if you talk about things, it makes it seem better" Train said.

Rosie nodded and took a deep breath.

"It happened not long after I was made" she started.

* * *

**Flashback.**

A small Rosie looked around a large wooded house confused.

"Welcome to the world young one" a voice said making Rosie jump.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rosie asked.

"That isn't important right now" the voice said.

"What am I?" Rosie asked.

"You are a work train, your job in life is to work" the voice replied coldly.

Rosie looked around worried, she didn't like the voice.

She yawned and fell asleep.

For the next four months Rosie began her training until one December night.

Rosie and the other trains had all settled down for the night, when an old light bulb blew and fell onto the sawdust below.

That was when her life changed.

Rosie woke up due to the sudden rise in temperature.

She whistled loudly to the others.

The other trains saw the fire and ran.

However just as Rosie was about to reach the door part of the roof collapsed blocking the only way out.

Rosie charged at the door, burning most of her body in the possess.

That was all she could remember before the whole roof fell on top of her and the others.

When she woke up Rosie was in agony.

Her vision was blurred and she could hear voices.

"She's lucky to be alive after that" one voice said.

"I know, it's a shame we had to rebuild her body" another voice said.

"I feel sorry for her" the first voice said.

"I don't think she'll be able to go back after that fire" the second voice said.

On the word fire Rosie panicked and tried to run off.

"Whoa, calm down!" one of the voices said.

After a few minutes Rosie stopped panicking and fell asleep as the anaesthetic and sedatives took effect.

**End of flashback.**

**

* * *

**

Rosie looked down shaking.

Train gently nudged Rosie sympathetically.

Rosie buried her head into Train.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you" Train said.

Rosie just sighed.

"At least I'm safe with you and Annabell" she said.

Train nodded.

"It's hard not to think about it" Rosie said.

"I wouldn't think about it but everyday I'm reminded of what I could have been" she added.

"Because of me" Train said.

"It isn't your fault" Rosie said looking out at the forests.

Train gave Rosie a sympathetic look.

Rosie smiled.

"Thanks for listening" she said.

"No problem" Train said smiling.

Rosie smiled.

She then noticed Annabell walking down to the village.

She smiled.

She then realized she was still leaning on Train.

The two blushed.

"I'd better get going" Train said and went off.

Rosie sighed and looked at her sides.

"I wish I could be a work train again" she said.

Later that night on her way home Rosie spotted Annabell and Dylan kissing in the woods.

"Give the poor girl some air Dylan" she said.

She smirked and whistled loudly making the two jump.

"Rosie" the two said annoyed.

Rosie smiled and raced off laughing.

"That's Rosie for ya" Annabell said.

Dylan smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Annabell said.

Dylan nodded and the two went off.


	15. The Disappearance

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Rosie and Annabell.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Annabell woke up early as normal.

She yawned and went outside.

"Morning" she said.

Rosie yawned.

"Morning" she said.

"Guess Train left early" Annabell said seeing Train missing from his shed.

Rosie nodded.

"Ready for a run?" Annabell asked.

Rosie nodded and ran around Annabell.

"Ok I get the point" Annabell laughed.

After their run Rosie dropped Annabell off near the roundabout and went off.

Annabell looked around surprised Dylan wasn't waiting for her.

She sat down by the bandstand and waited.

By the time it was nine Annabell was worrying, and everyone could tell.

Annabell stood up and whistled for Train.

But he never came.

"What's going on?" Annabell asked herself.

She decided to find Zebedee and ask him if he knew where her friends were.

She went over to Dylan's house and saw Zebedee waiting there as well.

"Something's wrong" Annabell said more to herself.

She quietly walked over.

"Morning" she said.

"Morning Annabell" Zebedee said.

"No chance you know where Dylan and Train are?, I mean I called Train earlier but he didn't come" Annabell said.

"I'm afraid I don't know where either of them are" Zebedee replied.

Annabell sighed.

"Thanks anyway" she said and went off.

On her way back she noticed Rosie looking bored.

"Fancy a ride?" Annabell asked.

"Please" Rosie replied.

Annabell smiled and jumped in.

When the two got halfway into the woods Annabell felt a icy wind blow past her.

She breathed out and could see her breath in the sunlight.

"Rosie get back to the village now" she whispered.

"Why?" Rosie asked.

Just as Rosie went to turn a iceball flew past them and froze the nearest tree.

"GO!" Annabell shouted.

Rosie fled but they were still being attacked.

Annabell gulped, she knew what _he_ was trying to do.

She took a deep breath.

"DAD I NEED YOU" she yelled.

Zebedee heard Annabell's shout and came over to help.

"Stay in the village and don't come out until I get you" he called.

Once they were back in the village Rosie fell to the floor shattered.

Annabell sighed and examined Rosie.

"I'm sorry Rosie, this is all my fault" she said.

Rosie looked at Annabell panting.

"It isn't your fault" she said.

"Hey just rest, that took allot out of you" Annabell said.

Rosie sighed and took a long rest.

Annabell closed her eyes and started to try to find Train and Dylan's auras.

After a few minutes she traced the auras to a old factory, deep in the woods.

She shuddered feeling an evil aura with them.

"Got you" she muttered.

By the time Annabell had thought of a plan Zebedee had returned.

"I know where they are" Annabell said.

"You're not going to find them, it's too dangorous!" Zebedee said.

"But I know my way around the woods" Annabell protested.

"Annabell I'm sorry but I forbid you to go looking for them" Zebedee said and went off.

Annabell waited five seconds before going out the village.

"Where are you going?" Dougal asked.

"To rescue Train and Dylan" Annabell replied.

"But you're forbiden to go!" Dougal said.

Annabell smirked.

"That's never stopped me before" she said and ran off to rescue her friends.


	16. Annabell vs Jason

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Annabell, Jason, Rosie and Shadow.**

**

* * *

**

Annabell ran as fast as she could to the old building.

She knew she was going to get told off once Zebedee found out she had disobeyed him, but she didn't care.

She slowed down sensing the auras were getting stronger.

"Please I don't want to be too late" she whispered.

By the time it was midday Annabell could see the building.

"All I need now is a plan" she muttered.

"Did you ever listen to your mum by any chance?" Zebedee asked from the tree behind Annabell.

"I'm stubborn" Annabell replied shrugging.

"I've noticed" Zebedee said going over to Annabell.

"Just let me try, I know I can beat him" Annabell said.

"Annabell your powers are too weak, if he attacks you, I can't help you" Zebedee said.

"I'm willing to take the risk" Annabell said.

Zebedee sighed, he knew there was no way he would ever talk Annabell out of helping her friends.

Annabell silently walked over to the factory and jumped onto a steel beam.

* * *

Dylan groaned waking up to find he was hanging by his arms above the ground.

He could hear something on oil barrels and saw Train atop a large pile of leaking oil barrels.

"Train! Are you ok?" Dylan asked.

Train however had his eyes narrowed looking at something behind Dylan.

"Well well finally awake are we?" Shadow asked silently going over.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked coldly.

"For you and Annabell to suffer for your mistakes" Jason replied.

"What have we ever done to you?" Dylan asked.

"If it wasn't for you, Annabell would still be happy" Jason said.

"You don't know what makes her happy" Train shouted.

Jason growled his hands glowing blue with icy magic.

Dylan gulped hard, he knew that power anywhere.

"Jason!" Annabell yelled from the rafters.

Jason looked up as Annabell jumped down.

He smirked.

"Your just in time" he said.

Annabell growled tensing up.

Jason took out a matchbox from his pocket.

"Do you really want to risk it?" he asked lighting a match.

Annabell noticed the oil soaked floor leading to Dylan and Train.

Her eyes went wide.

"NO!" she shouted.

Jason smiled and blew out the match.

"Fight her Jason" Shadow said.

"Not a bad idea Shadow" Jason said and shot a ice ball at Annabell.

Annabell ducked, she knew if she used her powers she was risking everyone inside.

However her powers took control of her.

Annabell tried to fight it but found herself using her powers at Jason.

He smiled and used his more powerful ice powers on Annabell.

All the while Dylan, Train and Shadow were watching in silence amazed by their powers.

"Leave them be!" Annabell shouted returning a more weaker attack at Jason.

Jason ducked and watched as the flames set the oil alight.

It quickly spread to the oil barrels Train was tied to.

Annabell ran to help but Jason used a ice ball to knock her down.

She could hear how scared Train was.

Jason froze Annabell's feet to the floor and smiled.

"Farwell Annabell" he said going into Shadow and disappearing.

Annabell broke through the ice and ran to free Train and Dylan.

"Annabell get Train out" Dylan called trying to free himself.

Annabell jumped up and tried to break the steel chains but couldn't.

She could feel the metal she was standing on get hotter every second.

Annabell felt herself crying.

"If she'd only listened, they would be safe.

She then noticed Dylan had freed himself and was trying to help.

Annabell closed her eyes and a orange aura appeared around Dylan and Train.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Giving you two another chance" Annabell replied tears in her eyes before the two teleported to safety.

* * *

Dylan looked over at the burning building worried.

"Where's Annabell?" Zebedee asked.

Dylan only looked at the building.

"She doesn't have enough time" he said.

"I have to help her" he said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth the building exploded.

The trio ducked as flying debris flew past.

"ANNABELL!" Dylan screamed heartbroken.

Train looked down sadly.

Dylan fell to the floor crying.

"No, no, no this is my fault" he sobbed.

"Dylan you couldn't of done anything" Zebedee said.

After a few minutes of grieving Dylan and Train slowly went back to break the bad news.

When they got back Rosie came over.

"Where's Annabell?" she asked.

Train looked up with a heavy heart.

"Annabell's dead" he replied.


	17. Back Home Once More

**A/N: I don't own any Magic Roundabout characters I only own Annabell and Rosie.**

* * *

"What!, no she can't be dead, she can't" Rosie said.

Train only looked down.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Rosie looked down, it was clear how upset she was.

Dylan just sat by the roundabout silently, his heart filled with pain.

He then noticed Annabell's sketch book next to him.

He picked the book up and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the book.

When he opened the book up he noticed the paper had two words on it.

Look up.

Dylan looked up and broke into a smile.

Standing on top of a building was Annabell alive.

"She's alive" Train said shocked.

Annabell jumped down and limped over, her right arm covered in third degree burns and her clothing burnt and torn.

"Did you really think I'd leave you guys alone just yet?" she asked.

"We thought you were" Dylan said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Annabell smiled.

Dylan hugged Annabell tightly.

Annabell smiled.

Train and Rosie smiled.

"You know what's missing right?" Rosie asked.

"They beat you to it" Train replied seeing the two kissing before looking away.

Rosie laughed at Train's reaction.

"I'm going home" Train joked.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again" Dylan said.

"I wont" Annabell promised.

* * *

**Present day**

Annabell smiled and looked at her arm, it had healed quicker than anyone thought possible.

Annabell was glad she was half wizard otherwise she would of died in the explosion that day.

If she hadn't of teleported away when she did.

She looked out her window waiting for Dylan.

Annabell smiled and picked up a glass orb and focused.

She couldn't help but laugh seeing Dylan fast asleep.

"Something'll never change" she said.

She put the orb down and smiled.

After all she had been through she finally felt like she was wanted, like she belonged.

**The end.**


End file.
